Only You Make It Do That
by Prisoner of Sorrow
Summary: Lemon One-shot. Sakura's sick of Sasuke and has found someone better who will treat her right.


**I wanted to try a Naruto/Sakura pairing. This is my third lemon. I think I am getting better, but any advice is greatly appreciated.**

**I personally don't like the first person point to view written stories, but I wanted to try it out for myself.**

**Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

I have liked Sakura Haruno since as long as I could remember.

Each year my attraction and admiration for her would grow and grow. First, it was a little crush back when I was 12, then it was lust back when I was a growing teenager with raging hormones, and now I'm not sure what to call it anymore. She is simply like no other woman I have ever met. And now, after I'd say around 11 years of feeling the way I feel I have come to realize that I hate her boyfriend- Sasuke Uchiha.

He doesn't deserve her- it's that plain and simple.

She deserves someone better.

I don't tell her that, but I'm sure she knows that I mean to say it, even though I don't have the nerve to admit it.

She's out with him again. He had promised her a date after he had been caught cheating on her with another woman. I thought, her being the strong stubborn woman she is would break up with him then and there, but yet again she surprised me-and didn't. After a date, she would usually come to my house and tell me about it. She should be arriving right……about…..no—

"Hey, Naruto."

I wanted to ignore her presence and prove how much I hate her going out with him, but I couldn't. She's just too hard to resist. I look up from my book and try to maintain a straight face. But it's hard when she looks so beautiful dressed in that sexily short stunning crimson dress.

I watch as she plops down on the couch next to me. It's hard to ignore the slight bounce of her breasts as she throws herself next to me and the creamy white skin of her thigh that is exposed by her dress as it hikes up her leg when she lays her head on my lap. I can tell something's bothering her by how long and weary her sigh is. The fact that her eyes are fixed in a distant thinking stare helps too.

I rest my book on the stand next to my couch and look down at her quizzically. She stares back and offers a weak smile. I raise a brow and she finally cracks.

"Ok you were right. I had a horrible time with Sasuke."

I chuckle and cradle her head in my hands. God, she has such soft hair. I restrain my self from running my hands through it.

"I would love to say 'I told you so', but it's too late to be mean."

I pinch her cheek and she genuinely smiles.

"Thanks," she laughs that laugh that seems to warm up the coldest of nights. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply. I can feel tension and stress flow out of her body as she relaxes.

"You know…. I really thought he had changed."

Her voice sounded small and vulnerable- the polar opposite of her usual personality.

I wanted to tell her how much a bastard Sasuke really was. I wanted to tell her that he had cheated on her more than once, but I was sworn to secrecy by that teme. I wanted to tell her to break up with him and give me a chance, but I bit my tongue. That would only cause more stress in our already messed up and strained team relationship.

"Maybe he isn't the one for you Sakura," I suggested hesitantly.

Her eyes shifted nervously before she looked back at me.

"Then who would be, Naruto?"

I inhaled sharply and squinted as if the answer to her question would hurt to say. Little did she know the real answer would hurt us both. Finally slumping my shoulders I close my eyes, "I…..don't know…..Sakura……."

She didn't seem to buy my answer, because she propped herself on her elbow and grinned at me.

"You know, you just won't tell me."

She sounded like an excited school girl that had just learned a new juicy gossip secret. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. I had missed that glow. She hadn't been the same Sakura since she been dating Sasuke.

I put my hands up defensively.

"I really have no clue."

If anything her grin got bigger. How could she know I was bluffing? I had on a serious face, my voice was calm, and I rarely lie. How come she didn't believe me?

She didn't answer me, but instead got closer to me. With curious eyes she traced the whiskers on my face. She had done it before when we were younger saying she liked the demon trait, but now it made me a little nervous. She could feel me tense, but continued. She settled her self comfortably in my lap and continued to examine my face.

Her hand outlined the shape of my jaw before she looked me in the eye intensely.

Maintaining eye contact, she placed her hand against my chest, directly against my heart. I hoped to God she couldn't feel it hammering against her hand.

She smiled innocently and blushed.

"Your heart's beating real fast."

I debated my answer, but when it really came down to it, I couldn't lie to her.

"Only you make it do that."

Her breath quickened and she looked at me uneasily.

"Naru—

I pressed my lips to her cutting her off. I hadn't planned on interrupting her, but I was glad I did. It was well worth it. I kissed her softly at first, slowly ushering her to respond. I thought she would shy away, but as per usual Sakura always surprised me.

Connecting her hands around my neck she brought our bodies closer. Settling herself more comfortably on my lap, she grinded herself against my pelvis. I didn't know if it was intentional or unintentional. Either way my body responded instantaneously.

I had wanted to start out slow, to not overwhelm her, but it almost seemed impossible when she slid her tongue in my mouth and started to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt. When her hands delved into my shirt, I couldn't resist the tremor of excitement wherever her hand caressed. Her touch is simply exhilarating. I wasn't surprised at all when my shirt disappeared.

Gently squeezing her arms, I reached back around her back to unzip her dress. I waited with baited breath for her reaction. Perhaps I was going too far. When the thin straps fell she made no movement to return them to their original place. If anything she shrugged them to further bring them down her shoulders. I wanted so much to take her then and there, but she deserved better than to have sex on my old raggedy-looking couch.

"Sakura…..mmmm….stay still….."

She wordlessly obeyed me. I picked her up and started towards my bedroom with her legs locked securely around my waist, but the minx that she was wouldn't let me off that easy. She easily sought my lips with an unspeakable determination. She bit my lip and I couldn't explain why it affected me so much. I nearly fell when she grinded against my hips and nipped at my ear.

"Hu—rry…..Na-ru-to….."she purred sensually. My knees nearly gave away. God, she is unbelievingly undeniably sexy.

I laid her down on the bed and couldn't help but notice the smoothness of her legs as she let go of my waist. That smoothness, that silkiness, I had had been craving— no yearning for it for the longest time that it almost seemed surreal. Placing my knee in between her legs, I hovered over her.

Her eyes warmed as I took her hand in mine and laced them together in front of her. She smiled and kissed my hand affectionately.

"I broke up with Sasuke tonight."

Her words shook me and I brought my lips to hers fiercely to show my gratitude of her decision. She just kept on getting better and better. Winding away from her lips I went to her neck. Many a days I had wondered how that column of flesh would taste like. It was sweet, but not as sweet as her lips or that delicious mouth of hers.

She tried to slip out of that tight dress of hers, and I couldn't help but assist her with the task. I all but ripped it off her body. And what a gloriously wonderful body it is -wonderfully sculpted dainty facial features, bountiful curves, and luscious legs and lips.

"Na-ru-to…..are you going to stare at me all night…" she grinned mischievously, "…or are you going to do something…."

I smirked in response.

Lowering my lips to her stomach, I kissed her tenderly and I felt her tremble. Excited I ventured lower to her nether regions. I wasted no time in removing her lacy panties. I stroked her teasingly and I was rewarded with a gasp- a kiss earned a whimper, and a lick earned a low throaty moan.

I licked her core thoroughly eliciting another one of those throaty moans of hers. Like music to my ears I continued my pleasurable torment. Ever so discretely I slipped a finger into her. Back and forth my finger went and the louder and sexier her moans became. When I felt her begin to pulse around my finger I stopped and removed my finger and mouth away from her sex. She seemed a bit upset until I climbed her wondrous body and decided to give attention to her luscious breasts.

Not too big and not too small, her breasts were perfect. Taking one in my mouth and fondling the other I hear her moan my name. She arched up to me pushing more of herself into my mouth. I wasn't really one to complain though. Her breast felt soft and smooth, just like the rest of her perfectly delicious body. When I felt her grind against me in a desperate attempt to feel my need for her, I kicked of my pants. I switched breasts and felt her remove my boxers.

I stopped suddenly when I felt her hand wrap around my erection. She pumped slowly and my breath hitched. For a moment I couldn't breathe.

I stopped and laid a gently kiss in the middle of the valley of her bosom. I looked at her afterwards and saw her smile that dazzling smile I loved so much. With dazed eyes her she pumped me faster and my eyes closed on their own accord. I was painfully hard when she arrived at my apartment. Now, I wouldn't be joking if I said I was ready to cum, but I desperately held off my orgasm.

Tonight was about her…….all about her.

"Sakura….you gotta stop if you want me to last…." I grinned at her playfully and she blushed prettily.

Redistributing my weight to get more comfortable, I kissed her fervently and amidst her pleasure I drove into her going in at an angle to get the most me in her. I felt her gasp and cringe. Despite my pleasure, I immediately stopped kissing her and checked her to make sure I hadn't hurt her.

"You alright?"

"Yea…" her breaths were labored as if she were trying to control herself, "….you're just way bigger than Sasuke is. I just gotta get used to you……..so it won't hurt next time."

I smiled and pressed my lips to her. There would be a next time. I drove into her hard and fast. I tried to contain myself but she was just too much. She was so tight and the temptation was too strong.

"Naruto….mmmm….deeper…"

I complied with her request and her moans got louder. Her breasts bounced with each thrust rhythmically and I choose to suck on one, but she refused to let me. She aggressively brought my head up and met me face to face. With heavy lidded lust filled filled eyes she looked me in the eyes and then slowly looked at my lips before eagerly connected our lips together hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck ensuring our mouths would stay fused during my thrusts.

When she hooked her legs around my waist bringing me even deeper than I thought I could go, I lost myself in her and she followed me not but a second later. When I fell from my high I rested my head in between her breasts. She hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. My head rose and fell with each of her heavy pants.

Then I heard it, her heart beating wildly.

Propping myself on my elbow I looked at her. I couldn't help but smile. Her pretty rose colored hair fanned itself around her beautiful face. Her eyes were glassy and had a dreamy look to them. Her lips were slightly parted and cute blush spread across her cheeks. God, she looked enchanting.

I grinned at her smugly.

"You're heart's beating real fast."

She looked at me and smiled moving a hand to caress my face affectionately.

"Only you make it do that."

* * *

**Need some input and advice. How was it? Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
